Power Rangers Sigma Factor
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: When an Eldritch threat encroaches on the Earth three unlikely teenagers are charged with defending the Earth as Power Rangers. But will they be able to make it out alive? Or at least with thier sanity intact?


A youthful, masculine hand rest upon a plain urn as the owner gazed at it sadly with crisp blue eyes. After a few moments an athletically built woman with long blonde hair and green eyes entered the room which was decorated with a few floral paintings, floral curtains, two recliners, a couch and TV set as well as a wall unit the urn rested in.

She looked at the teenaged boy for a moment as pity welled inside her heart before she called to him, "Sweetheart, if you don't hurry you'll be late for the start of school." As he turned to her she held out a lunch box for him.

He didn't say a world as he approached her and accepted the lunch box, she'd learned to read his body language and saw the faint smile on his lips. As he began to walk past her she kissed the teen on the cheek and said, "Have a good day Sweetie." Prompting him to look back at her and respond with a silent nod before walking out the front door.

Before the young man could reach the street a masculine voice drew his attention and his blue eyes fell on the muscular, but pot-bellied, form of a man with greying black hair and an equally greying goatee. This man was the teen's adoptive father, just as the woman inside as his adoptive mother.

The man gave him a smile and tossed him a belt, "I forgot to give you that last night, Gale. I know that belt you've got on means a lot to you, so I figured you could wear this one to school and generally muck around like teenagers do and save the one you have on for special occasions?"

Gale examined the belt his 'father' had given him and noticed the extremely unusual design of the buckle which looked as if something was designed to fit inside. After a moment he removed his cherished belt, the last gift he received from his real parents and replaced it with the new one before handing the old to his new father, "Thanks… Rick." commented softly before continuing on his way to school.

Near a busy shopping district an athletically built eighteen year old girl wearing fashionable clothing and carrying an expensive purse strolled down the sidewalk confident in her appearance and in the stares she was receiving from men as she passed. With a wry smile on her lips she turned down a dark alley, a shortcut she often took to get her to the shopping centre quickly, and strolled confidently between the familiar brick walls.

The sudden crashing of a garbage can startled her and she looked behind her to see a cat scurrying off the way she'd came. Sighing in relief and placing a hand to her chest to try and calm her racing heart, she shook her head and turned to continue on her way when a shadow flew out of nowhere and something latched onto her face and strong appendages wrapped around her head.

As she tried to scream her voice was silenced as something long, thick and slimy forced it's way down her throat…

In a room that remained dark despite the sun being clearly visible in the window a shadowed figure stood with it's back to the window, the lines of it's black cloaked shoulders and long black hair the only indication the figure was a man. Slowly the man's blood red eyes opened and glowed in the darkness before he muttered in a deep, brooding voice, "So… they've come…"

Meanwhile at the military base just outside town a well built man wearing the uniform of a Commander in the US Army marched down an immaculate hallway. His clean shaven head was decorated with a dark goatee and green eyes while his skin was a shade akin to chocolate. The only other feature of interest on the man was the definitely non-standard issue belt around his waist with an unusually designed buckle that looked almost as if something could be inserted into it.

The man stopped at the door to a superior officer's office and knocked on the open door before entering, snapping to attention and announcing his presence, "Commander Kingston reporting for duty, Sir!"

Behind the desk sat an aging man with grey hair, a matching beard and brown eyes that contrasted his darkly tanned skin. On his uniform where stars denoting his rank as a General. Glancing up at the Commander he pinched the bridge of his nose before replying, "At ease."

Heaving a sigh the General watched as Kingston relaxed into the 'at ease' stance and commented, "You are authorized to use the Factor Cell, Commander."

"Sir?" The large man inquired, "Are you saying…"

"Yes…" The General nodded, "They are here…"

The Commander's eyes widened in shock as he muttered, "God help us all…"

"Dismissed Commander… Godspeed." The General replied solemnly.

As Kingston dashed out of the General's office he held out an octagonal chip and commanded, "Factor Cell, Set Up!"

Words flashed across the chip as a hollow feminine voice replied, "Stand by, Ready."

Kingston placed the chip into the buckle of his belt as he commanded, "Sigma Factor Activate!" The buckle pulled the chip in half revealing the inner circuitry and mechanisms before the chip closed itself once more, this time with a keys shaft protruding from one end before the buckle retracted, pushing the key into the other half of the buckle.

"Gamma Transformation." The emotionless voice replied.

_Yellow energy assaulted Kingston's body, forcing his body into a spread eagle position. The energy began to congregate into a pair of cylinders with six holes in them, in front of each formed a tube as block formed beneath it while grips shaped to the contours of Kingston's hands formed behind it before all coming together in the form of twin pistols. The energy then swirled around Kingston's body, forming a yellow body glove with black armoured boots which covered the knees and black gauntleted hands up to the elbows. The chest was decorated with a white triangle with a stylized Sigma symbol. The helmet formed as a chin guard, upper section and two sections covering each side and the back of the head before coming together, sparks flying as they combined before a visor materialised covering the entire face and turned black. Grabbing the guns Kingston twirled them as quickloader cartridges formed on his belt._

"Sigma Factor, Yellow Gamma Ranger!" Kingston announced as he charged down the halls of the base.

Gale's blue eyes turned skywards as he lay down on the grass of the school yard, half of a ham and lettuce sandwich hanging from his mouth as he silently lost himself him his thoughts. None of the other students payed him any mind, even the kids who would normally take the opportunity to tease a relatively new kid left him alone knowing they wouldn't get a rise out of him.

After a moment he touched the belt Rick had given him before letting gravity fill his mouth with more sandwich to chew. He then reached for the strange medallion he wore, a gift on his tenth birthday from his late biological parents. It was a strange octagonal chip of some unknown origin.

It was likely some alien trinket his parents had picked up one of the times aliens had invaded the Earth, most likely during the career of the Space Rangers though he had no way to be sure. All he knew for certain was it held significant personal value and he would ensure it became a Gwyn family heirloom some day.

The belt was just weird though. Why had Rick given him such a strange belt anyway? What the heck was up with the weird ass belt buckle? Gale knew lying around would never solve that mystery so he resolved not to bother trying.

Right around this time he heard an errant scream and sat up sharply in surprise. Glancing around he spotted the source of the scream, a girl, a year or two younger then himself, was running from a pack of tentacle humanoids which where making their intent to catch the poor girl rather obvious.

Jumping to his feet he gripped the chip tightly and wondered just what in the world those creatures where. Focusing his gaze he could see tattered clothes on the figures, some parts of the clothing going under the flesh in impossible, illogical ways, as if the flesh had grown over the clothing. Suddenly an emotionless, feminine voice filled his ears, coming from his hand.

"R'lyeh, parasitic organism. Able to permanently bond to sentient species, also have powerful psychokinetic abilities. Current scans suggest aggressors to be Drone types, weakest of the R'lyeh but still formidable." The voice explained.

Gale looked at the chip in confusion before dropping it back down the front of his shirt and charging the creatures with a primordial roar.

In the centre of town a military issue Humvee was racing down the main street as civilians ran in terror as an army of Drones marched down the road, literally flying any cars, trucks, busses or any other obstacle in their way into the nearby buildings.

Kingston brought the vehicle to a screeching halt and shook his head, "They've already infected this many? Not good." Bringing his right wrist to his helmet he spoke into his communicator, "Command, bad news, the city centre is just about over run with Drones."

"Understood." The General's voice replied, "We have our main forces headed your way. Can you keep them busy for five minutes?"

"Roger that, Command." The yellow ranger replied before drawing his twin pistols and twirling them confidently before quickly shooting two in the head, the energy beam blowing clean through and striking every Drone in it's path. "Guess I won't even need to use the 'good stuff' on these things." He commented with a chuckle.

Gale impacted the brick wall of the school hard enough to eject blood from his mouth before slumping to the ground, barely maintaining consciousness. The Drones numbered a little over twenty and yet for all the years of training in martial arts he'd done before coming to the US he couldn't even scratch one of them. He glared at them and grunted as he tried desperately to get back on his feet despite every cell in his body screaming for him to just give up.

He refused to curl up and die, he refused to become just another victim of those creatures, he refused to give up. He was not going to insult his late parents like that. With every once of energy he could gather he fought and pushed himself back onto his feet.

"I…" He muttered, gurgling slightly on his blood, "…won't… give… up!"

The chips voice replied, "I'll help."

With a grunt Gale pulled the chip from it's chain and held it up, "Then… let's do it."

"Alright." The chip replied, "Stand by, Ready."

Placing the chip into the centre of the buckle he choked out, "Let's tear 'em apart!" Gale's chip and buckle then did as Kingston's had earlier.

"Alpha Transformation."

_Red energy assaulted Gale's body, prompting him to raise his arms into a protective position. The energy congregated into a cylindrical chamber with a rectangular opening at the bottom beneath which formed a box just the right size to fit the hole while a long straight pole formed at the end closest to Gale while a massive blade formed on the other side, sparks flew from each section as they met and formed a massive sword. The energy then began to swirl around Gale's body, forming a red body glove with silver armoured boots which covered the knees and silver gauntleted hands up to the elbows. The chest was decorated with a white triangle with a stylized Sigma symbol. The helmet formed as a chin guard, upper section and two sections covering each side and the back of the head before coming together, sparks flying as they combined before a visor materialised covering the entire face and turned black. As ammo magazines formed on his belt he grabbed the massive sword and swung it twice before resting it on his shoulder._

"SIGMA FACTOR, RED ALPHA RANGER!" the teenager roared ferociously as he felt a surge of strength and energy flow through him. He could feel it in every fibre of his being, an amazing power rushing through his body making him a force to be reckoned with.

A section on the back of the blade moved up and a shell was ejected from an opening causing glowing lines to appear on the blade of Gale's sword. "I have no idea why you monsters are here." The Red Ranger growled, "But I can assure you, I will make you regret setting foot on this world." With his warning out of the way he erupted forward, charging straight for the Drones, a much more ferocious primordial roar on his lips.


End file.
